


I'll Guide You Through The Dark

by PrincessLou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Depressive Matters, Implied Nick Grimshaw/Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Mentions of Domestic Violence/Abuse, alternative universe, mentions of nick grimshaw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLou/pseuds/PrincessLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry would stop at nothing to make Louis happy. He'd walk to the end of the Earth for him. He'd buy anything Louis said he wanted if he had the money, and he'd always make sure Louis' at his happiest. But what Harry is unaware of is that, Louis is at his happiest with Harry, because Harry's nice and he's Louis' best friend and, yeah, Harry is what Louis deserves, even if Louis doesn't believe this himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Guide You Through The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I wrote this for my English Lang&Lit AS Course and I thought I'd upload it here since this is the first piece of writing I've actually felt confident with. I'm also toying with the idea of making this into a chaptered piece because I have a lot of ideas but I'll only do that if people actually like this :)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: 
> 
> I am in no way, shape or form involved or affiliated with One Direction, other than being a fan of them and their music. This work is pure fiction from the depths of my mind and has been made purely for entertainment and enjoyment purposes. I do not own One Direction or anyone associated with One Direction and I certainly don't own any of their names. The only right I own is the idea of this piece of fiction.

Howling winds and torrential rain sent leaves flying everywhere and water from puddles at the kerb edge sprayed into the faces of pedestrians. Typical English weather. Well, central London to be exact. Just as busy as always, traffic and pedestrians mixed together in the midst of a powerful storm. Harry hated this weather. Not the rain but the wind. Hearing it turn bins on their sides in the street and whirling around through chimney pipes sent shivers down his spine and made him feel exceedingly colder than he already was. Now standing at the window of his two bedroom apartment, he felt cold and he knew turning the heating up all the way wasn’t going to change that any time soon. He always seemed cold nowadays but, then again, he wouldn’t change it for the world. The chaos was almost blinding, he didn’t know where to look but decided staring at a set of constantly changing traffic lights and zoning out was his best option, but he didn’t want to think, not really.

A knock at the door shook him out of his day-dreaming stupor. Making his way across the lounge-come-kitchen gave him a chance to collect his thoughts and bring him back to reality, but reality wasn’t that much of an improvement. Upon opening the door he found a familiar face. Hidden underneath what used to be light feathery brunette hair, but was now drenched. It even left puddles at Harry’s carpeted front doormat. His clothes were sagging due to being soaked straight through. Harry couldn’t help but let the sides of his mouth quirk up into a smile at the thought of his sleeves completely covering his small hands or him having to roll up the cuffs of his terribly tight skinny jeans (Why he chose to wear them in this weather left Harry clueless).  Now fallen down, they were probably an accident just waiting to happen.

Harry stepped aside and watched as he trudged inside the apartment, shoes squelching with each step. Harry stopped him with a firm arm. Curling his fingers around the man’s shoulder Harry pulled him into his own body and placed a soft chaste kiss to his temple. The man flinched away a little but quickly relaxed into Harry’s hold. He looked up at Harry with innocent eyes soon covered by a few stray hairs. Reaching up to tuck the hairs behind his ear Harry asked, “Again?”. The man nodded and bit his lip. Harry could see tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes and made quick to move him out of the doorway and into the lounge.

“It happened at the club, Harry. He’s never done it at the club before, it’s too public.” Choked up tears began spilling over again like a waterfall. Harry shuffled closer to Louis and encompassed him within the warmth of his arms. Heat radiated from Harry’s body, warming Louis up and caused his shivering to slowly die out. Louis was still wearing his soaked clothes but Harry couldn’t care less. There were much more pressing matters to attend to.Sitting down on the sofa Louis distanced himself from Harry and closed in on himself. His body started trembling as sobs were released, muffled by his sleeves.

“You’re safe now Lou. You’ll always be safe with me.” Harry’s voice was strained. He tried not to cry, he really did. He had to be strong. He had to be strong for both himself _and_ Louis. Harry was hurting too. He wanted nothing more than to rip off Nick’s head and leave him for dead, but he knew that wouldn’t help. He was a monster, just like Nick. How could he possibly think thoughts like that when his best friend needed him? Louis released a heavy sigh as his head slumped against Harry’s shoulder.

“Lie to me Harry. Tell me this is all a dreadful nightmare.” He always did this. He always wanted to believe that it wasn’t real, that this wasn’t _his_ life, but it would only last for a moment. Harry wouldn’t usually put up with it; he would convince him that ‘Things can only get better Lou’ or ‘You don’t deserve this!’ But today was different. Today, he caved.

“You’re not beautiful and amazing.” Louis groaned.

“Tell me another lie.”

“Nick’s a great guy.” Louis rolled his eyes.

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“I’m in love with you.” Harry proclaimed so casually. Louis’ breath hitched, he wasn’t expecting it at all. But Harry continued conversationally anyway. “I fell in love with my best friend and I would say sorry, but I can’t. I’m not sorry and I never will be. I want to keep you safe and make you happy; I know I can treat you better than Nick _ever_ will.” Louis pulled back fro Harry’s embrace. Shock and confusion etched across his face. He blinked a few times to clear his blurred teary vision.

“I can’t just leave Nick for you Haz. He would come after you too! Not just me. And I need you to know, that I wouldn’t have told anyone else about all of this either, because you’re the only one I would trust with my life, because I’m in love with you too, idiot.” Louis chuckled and his lips formed into a small hesitant smile. Harry loved Louis’ smile. He could write poems about his smile. But not this smile. This time it was full of sadness and uncertainty and a tiny glimmer of hope. Harry craved to fill Louis with hope and happiness and wanted him to feel _safe_. To keep him safe and without worry.

“If I have to give Nick a taste of his own medicine I will. A million time over to make you happy. I’d do anything to make you happy.” Louis gave out an exasperated sigh. He was tired. Tired of being scared from what was waiting for him around the corner and tired of being unhappy.

“Would you just shut up and let me speak please?” Harry bowed his head and stared at his lap. “God, I love you.” Louis gushed. Harry’s head shot up and he was positively beaming.

“Does this mean…?” Louis bit his lip and tried to conceal his too apparent smile. He nodded his head hastily.

“I can’t leave him straight away, but I can probably stay over for a few nights.” And if that meant just for a few days Harry could keep Louis safe and make him as happy as he could possibly be, with warm cups of tea and soft cuddles on the sofa, he couldn’t disagree with a proposal like that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please follow me on tumblr at [princess-lou](http://princess-lou.tumblr.com) there will be more coming soon as I am currently working on a few different things


End file.
